


PTSD

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Solangelo One Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: Nico freaks out and Will tries to be there for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162733
Kudos: 27





	PTSD

"i'm sorry." nico is crying, his hands are clawing at his scalp and he brings his knees up to his chest. he's curled up in a corner like a scared child. "everything's so fucked up, i'm so fucked up."

will can't watch this. how can having a nice day out at the lake turn into this? just the sound of a twig cracking turned into a panic attack and, will doesn't know, maybe a post-traumatic episode?

-

_nico and will are walking hand and hand to the dining pavilion, they had just spent hours hanging out at the lake together. it was great to just spend time together, talking and laughing and cuddling. will couldn't have asked for any else._

_behind them, a twig snaps, will doesn't even have time to look back to see what caused it before nico lets out a small gasp. will looks over at him to see his eyes glaze over and his chest beginning to rise and fall much faster than is considered healthy._

_will touches nico's arm gently but he quickly jolts away, his hand going to where his sword typically is._

_"nico? what's wrong?" will is confused and hurt, nico doesn't want him to comfort him? did he do something wrong?_

_"will? you can't be here. you're not supposed to be here." nico sounds so scared his voice is shaking._

_"i don't understand, nico." will runs his fingers through his hair trying to keep his hands from reaching out to nico, "babe, do you know where you are right now?"_

_"it's so dark," nico cries out between sobs, "you shouldn't be here. you don't belong here."_

_"nico, i don-" will bites his lip, "babe you need to calm down. you need to breath."_

_"they'll kill you, it's so dark." nico hands are turned into fist so tight they are white._

_"baby," will says desperately, "you're at camp half blood, we're on the trail between the lake and the dining pavilion."_

_nico shakes his head back and forth quickly. tears are streaming down his face and his breathing is so harsh will is surprised he hasn't hyperventilated and passed out. "no, we're in tartarus. you shouldn't be here, you don't belong here. they'll kill you."_

_"no, we are at camp. we had a day at lake, neeks." will assures, he wants desperately to reach to nico but he resist knowing that that isn't what he needs. "you're safe right now, nothing is here to hurt you."_

_it took a really long time for nico to calm down. they must have look like an odd pair standing in the middle of the trail, nico freaking out and will trying desperately to assure him that everything's okay. ___

__-_ _

__"nico you aren't fucked up," will tries. he is trying to keep it together but he can't help but crack a little. nico is so hurt right now and all will wants to do is hold him and help him through it, but nico won't even let him touch him._ _

__"you shouldn't have to deal with this, will," nico isn't crying so much anymore but he won't look up at will at all._ _

__"i'm not dealing with you," will replies, "baby i love you, i want to help you."_ _

__will sits on the ground in front of nico, not touching him but sitting close enough so that nico can reach out to him if he wants. nico doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head before placing his forehead on his knees and pulling them closer to himself._ _

__"you don't have to deal with all of this alone. nico, the whole camp is here to support you. you aren't in war anymore. you aren't in tartarus." will hopes that what he is saying is helping nico, not hurting him, "it's okay to be a little bit fucked up. the gods put you through so much shit, you've been through so much, you have a right to not be strong all the time."_ _

__nico let's out a small sob again - at least will knows he's listening._ _

__"but you ca-" wills voice cracks, "nico you can't run away. you have to let me help you, if you don't want to talk to me talk to hazel, or reyna, hell even mr. d is willing to help you."_ _

__they sit together in silence for a little bit longer. will considers that maybe nico wants his space, but since he hasn't told will to go away he decides to stick around. sitting cross-crossed in front of nico waiting for nico to talk to him._ _

__will would do anything to take away nico's pain. they've been together for over a year now and it doesn't get any easier, but it hasn't been this bad before. or maybe it has, will just hasn't been around - nico's been hiding it._ _

__"i feel like you deserve more than this,"nico whispers. he finally looks up at will, "i'm a lot to handle, aren't i?"_ _

__will shakes his head, "you aren't a lot to handle at all. i love being around you."_ _

__nico sighs. he reaches out his arms signaling the he wants will closer to him. physical touch was a hard thing for nico to get used to, but once he got accustomed to it he couldn't stop. will and nico are almost always touch and holding each other._ _

__will crawls over to sit right beside nico. he pulls nico into him and let's him place his head on his chest._ _

__"i really thought i was back in tartarus," nico begins, "that twig snapped and it was like the cracking of the bones down there. they were everywhere. when you called out to me i heard you, but it was like an echo. you were so out of place, you wouldn't belong down there. everything would go after you, you're too bright."_ _

__will leans his head down to kiss nico's temple, but doesn't say anything. he feels like nico has more to say._ _

__"there were times when that's happened before, you know," nico continues, he grabs at wills hand to hold it. "when you went away for school it happened a couple of times. surprised kayla didn't tell you, honestly."_ _

__"i don't care if you have these episodes, neeks. sure, i want you to be happy and healthy - physically and mentally." will says, "but i will never leave you or treat you any different because of whatever this is. ptsd, depression, anxiety, i don't care. you are enough for me and i am enough for you, don't think for a second that i deserve more because you struggle with this. i deserve you. you deserve me. we belong together."_ _

__nico nods against his chest and when will looks down he see's that he is smiling softly. will brings one of his hands up to nico's cheek and softly touches the dimple that formed, making nico giggle a little. will heart lifts a little after feeling so heavy the last hour or so it feels good to see nico on better spirits._ _

__"you're very romantic," nico says. he pulls away from wills grip to face will enough to give him a short kiss._ _

__"thank you," nico says seriously. he brings his hand up to will jaw running his thumb along his cheek bone, "thanks for sticking with me. you helped."_ _

__will smiles and nods. he kisses nico, this time long and deep, hoping it converts everything he isn't saying. _i love you. i'll always help you and be there for you. i want you to be happy. _____

____of course his stomach grumbles, ruining the mood. nico pulls away and laughs he stands up and hold his arm out for will to pull him up too, "let's go see what we can sneak from the dining pavilion, hm? i made us skip after all."_ _ _ _


End file.
